Cartas amarillas
by Jennto
Summary: Y busqué entre tus cartas amarillas, mil te quiero, mil caricias, y una flor que entre dos hojas se durmió. Y mis brazos vacíos se cerraban aferrándose a la nada, intentando detener mi juventud. (Espero les agrade este pequeño fic dedicado a Terry y Candy, inspirado por la gran canción de Nino Bravo que lleva el mismo nombre)
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es solo el delirio de alguien que un día tuvo un amor de ojos azules cual océano triste. **

**Espero que lo disfruten y que comenten si es de su agrado.**

* * *

**Prologo**

Hacía dos años que Candy había decidido regresar al Hogar de Pony, y aún hoy estaba satisfecha con aquella decisión.

Las negativas de la tía Abuela Elroy habían sido incesantes, sin embargo Albert le apoyo a cada momento; Albert su querido amigo, su principe de la colina, el tio Abuelo William, quien le dio una familia mas que un apellido, todavía le era dificíl creerlo, pero le había visto cambiar con el pasar del tiempo, era frío en las reuniones de la familia, diestro con los negocios, pero con el mismo corazón de niño aventurero que ella conocía muy bien, solia visitarla al menos una vez al mes, siendo la visita mas preciada de los niños del hogar, Albert jugaba y reía con ellos durante horas. Ella disfrutaba llenar de mimos a su "Tío" favorito.

Candy apoyada en su vocación de enfermera, dedicaba su vida a cuidar de todos en el hogar, siendo parte de cada juego, regaño, accidente y adopción, aquella había sido su familia desde siempre. Los Ardley también eran su familia, Archie, Annie, Albert y la misma tía Elroy, quien constantemente le hacía asistir a las grandes fiestas de la alta sociedad de Chicago. Candy asistía a regañadientes, siempre con vestidos sencillos, pero constantemente alabada por su hermosura y pretendida por los solteros de las mejores familias; ella les rechazaba con elegancia, no le molestaba ser una Ardley, pero por eso no iba a renunciar a su libertad con un matrimonio arreglado.

Albert comprendía sus negativas, el corazón de Candy no estaba listo para amar de nuevo, y apaciguaba los reclamos de su tía con artimañas amables.

Ella por su parte disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con sus amigos, Annie y Archie se habían comprometido hacía seis meses y eran muy dichosos, Archibald Cornwell-Ardley se preparaba en una presitigiosa universidad y su novia se convertía en una dama ejemplar.

La señorita Patricia O'Brian dedicaba sus días en ayudar a los soldados sobrevivientes de la guerra; vivía con su abuela en Florida, despues de la muerte de Stear y un intento fallido de quitarse la vida, encontró consuelo en ayudar a otros con las heridas que la guerra causaba en los corazones desdichados. Ella y Candy eran aún grandes amigas. Patty como siempre le decian, poco a poco curaba su corazón.

Las otras familias pertenecientes al clan Ardley continuaban presentes en su vida, saludaba con entusiasmo al señor Legan quien siempre había sido amable con ella, mas no todos los miembros de aquella familia le eran gratos. Neil le había buscado durante meses insistiendo en la boda y su supuesto amor por ella, hasta que la misma tía Elroy cansada de tanto dolor de cabeza le hizo detenerse. Tiempo después había contraido nupcias con una hermosa y dulce joven llamada Allison Fitz, se habían mudado a un apartamento en la ciudad donde trabajaba en las empresas de su padre; Candy había escuchado que era feliz y se alegraba por él.

Eliza, quien no dejaba de ser fría y calculadora, llevaba ahora el apellido McAlister, su madre le había casado con un hombre muy rico, aunque mucho mayor que ella y a pesar del dinero y lujos de los que disfrutaba, era bien sabido que aquel hombre era un gran mujeriego, lo que convertía a Eliza en la comidilla de toda la ciudad al ser publicas sus aventuras. Candy sentía pena por ella muy a pesar de los constantes desprecios; en su vientre llevaba un hijo, mas sus ojos cubiertos de maquillaje mostraban a leguas lo infeliz que en realidad era.


	2. Las semillas del amor

**Capitulo 1: Las semillas del amor**

Un corazón roto puede tardar años en sanar, y este era el caso de Candy, había renunciado al amor aquel día de invierno, jurandose nunca permitirse ser herida de la misma forma. En su rostro siempre dibujaba una sonrisa, mas cuando sentía su fortaleza flaquear ante los recuerdos, se refugiaba en las ramas del padre árbol para llorar sin miedo. Nadie se animaba a preguntarle por el amor, sus amigos sabían bien que evadía el tema, pero Albert, siendo su consejero, le recordaba que había prometido ser feliz.

Candy conocío a Cedric Fairchild por medio de Patty, enlazando una fuerte amistad desde el primer momento, el había servido en la guerra años atrás, y regreso a su hogar en Virginia donde su padre le esperaba con una posición en su empresa y una esposa de vitrina; pero Cedric había visto a la muerte de cerca durante su servicio, y estaba decidido a vivir con sencillez, queriendo dedicar sus días a la agricultura y la vida de campo; la rabieta de su familia fue larga, pero el mantuvo su posición y se marcho en un tren con destino a Illinois, lugar de grandes prados listos para ser explotados por su agradable clima.

Candy logro que su amigo Tom le diera un empleo mientras conseguía el dinero para tener su propia tierra, y él como agradecimiento se encargaba de ayudar en reparar los techos y maderos sueltos del hogar. Aquella chica de ojos verdes cual primavera fresca le había arrebatado el sueño, se pretendía su amigo con la esperanza inútil de conquistar su corazón, le gustaba estar cerca de ella, ser su complice, adorar su amor por la vida en silencio, pero sabía bien que debía ser paciente y no usar engaños o promesas burdas con ella.

Para todos era obvio que entre ellos había una complicidad especial, Annie le insitía a Candy en cada visita que le diera la oportunidad al amor que aquel joven alto de cabellos castaños y piel bronceada le ofrecía

_-No puedes temer siempre Candy- _

_-Annie, por favor no insistas, Cedric es maravilloso y tierno, pero...-_

_-Pero que?, no puedes seguir derramando lagrimas por el pasado, debes buscar tu felicicdad Candy, y él se ve esta dispuesto a darte el alma- _

_-Pero...yo...yo no puedo darle la mia- _Respondio Candy mirando hacía el horizonte con los ojos cargados de lagrimas

_-Aún...le amas? A Terry quiero decir- _

_-No lo se, aveces creo que mis heridas nunca dejaran de sangrar- _

_-Candy- _Dijo Annie mirando como los ojos de su querida amiga se ensombrecían a pesar del paso del tiempo.

* * *

Las palabras de aquellos que le apreciaban habían logrado calar en la mente de Candy, ella merecía tener a alguien que le amase y estuviese dispuesto a luchar por ella, el amor era capaz de surgir como una semilla en la tierra cuando se le cuida con dedicación y ternura le decía la hermana Maria y Cedric era justamente ese tipo de amor. Ella disfrutaba de su compañía, de las suaves caricias que él le propinaba cuando salían a pasear, de como le llenaba de mimos y detalles; Cedric era el hombre adecuado para hacerle feliz.

Así fue como después de un año, Candy se permitió ser cortejada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, gustosa de recibir aquel cariño. Cedric empeñado en borrar los fantasmas de su amada rubia había puesto todo su ser en ser dueño de unas pequeñas tierras en las que él y Candy pudieran vivir felices; le visitaba cada tarde, llevando siempre con él tiernos detalles, una flor, un chocolate, algo que hiciera a Candy sonreir.

Aquellos fueron meses tranquilos y felices para todos, Candy y Annie celebraron su cumpleaños numero veintiuno rodeadas de sus amigos, Albert le regalo a cada una de ellas una hermosa peineta de oro y plata con sus iniciales grabadas, la hermana María y la Señorita Pony les bordaron una esplendida colcha con la imagen de la vieja casona donde ambas crecieron; eran días de risas y un verano fantastico que anunciaba el final de la guerra, pero una pandemia amenazadora se acercaba, la misma que iba a cambiar sus vidas por siempre.


	3. Los días grises

**Capitulo 2: Los días grises.**

La gran gripe Española había azotado al mundo entero, miles de personas morían a diario, dejando los hospitales abarrotados de personas enfermas. Candy recibió un telegrama urgente de quien fuese un día su maestra, Mary Jane le rogaba regresar por un tiempo a la ciudad para ayudar con aquella crisis; las negativas de la familia dado al riesgo de contagio no se hicieron esperar, pero ella le era fiel a su voto de ayudar a los enfermos y tres días después partía hacia la ciudad dispuesta a dar todo de si, prometiendo a sus seres queridos cuidarse y escribir con frequencia.

Cedric le acompaño hasta la estación, tenía miedo de perderla, pero sabía que ella nunca aceptaría quedarse en casa mientras otros le necesitaban, beso sus manos y sus mejillas antes de verla partir hacía un destino incierto. Le había propuesto matrimonio en secreto tan solo dos semanas atras, y aún esperaba su respuesta.

En Lakewood rondaban las malas noticias, la tía Abuela Elroy había enfermado de gravedad debido a aquella espantosa enfermedad, fue trasladada al hospital central de Chicago, en donde Candy se encargaría de cuidarla hasta su ultimo respiro unas semanas después

_-Candy, hija, perdoname por tanto mal causado- _rogaba la mujer

_-Tía no hable mas, usted siempre quiso lo mejor para mi- _

_-Niña, tu siempre tan buena, mi Anthony tenía razón en amarte tanto, y espero encontrarme con él en el cielo para contarle lo hermosa que eres- _

_-No diga eso tía, usted se va a recuperar y regresara a casa con todos nosotros, yo le prometo visitarle mas seguido y portarme como una dama- _

_-Candy, mi dulce niña, se que pronto morire, soy vieja y ha llegado mi hora de partir- _

Candy lloraba amargamente cada vez que aquella mujer que tanto le desprecio en el pasado le pedía perdón, no era facíl ver morir a las personas. Se acerco a la mujer y beso su frente con ternura

_-Vallase tranquila tía, que todo esta perdonado (sollozos) y cuando este en el cielo con Anthony y Stear digales que los amamos mucho todavía igual que a usted siempre le amaremos- _

La anciana cerro los ojos y murió junto a su nieta adoptiva y su sobrino Albert quien lloraba en un rincón del cuarto.

* * *

Aquella fatidica epidemia afectaba todos los rincones del país, en New York un afligido Terry miraba como Susana perdía lentamente a su madre. Las cosas nunca fueron faciles entre ellos después de aquel accidente, el había prometido casarse con ella, pero evadía su responsabilidad a toda costa; Susana sabía bien que el no dejaba de pensar en aquella rubia llamada Candice White-Ardley, era consciente de que su egoismo era la causa de su separación, pero no supo perderlo, no supo comprender en aquel momento que su amor enfermo nunca sería correspondido, y ahora su madre, la unica amiga que jamas tuvo estaba muriendo sin remedio. Susana se había convertido en una persona debíl, siempre dependiente de los demas, siempre dispuesta a recibir las migajas que le daba Terry por no dejarle ser feliz con quien realmente le merecía, ella quizá ya no le recordaba, pensaba la chica dandose fuerzas con cada nuevo insulto recibido; su madre le había rogado desistir de aquella locura en la que ella fue complice, pero su hija no parecía comprender, estaba cegada por la obsesion que sentia por aquel hombre de ojos profundos.

Terrence Grandchester se había convertido en un actor reconocido, miembro de la empresa mas presitigiosa de aquella época, se presentaba en las tablas de toda America y Europa; su madre era su refugio al dolor que aún le quemaba las entrañas, ella quien con tanto desprecio había tratado en el pasado, le abrio las puertas de su casa para siempre. Las cosas con su familia en Londres eran casi las mismas, el duque después de ver a su hijo dar todo por amor, le busco por largo tiempo hasta dar con él en aquella ciudad, empezaban a limar sus asperezas con el pasar de los años, compartiendo cartas ocasionales, contandose de sus vidas, la familia del Duque todavía odiaba al hijo bastardo, por lo que Terry preferia no visitar a su padre cuando viajaba a Inglaterra.

En su mente siempre estaba Candy, aquella chica revoltosa que le había hecho conocer el amor, era poco lo que sabía de ella, Candy era feliz, pensaba con frequencia, pero acaso pensaría todavía en él?: A Susana le despreciaba con el alma, se había propuesto llevar a cabo el matrimonio, pero decidido a no dejarse llevar por la desdicha que dejo a su madre herida de por vida, deshizo el compromiso tan solo unos meses después. Siempre quiso buscar a su amada niña de ojos esmeralda, pero la ultima conversación con Albert muchos años atrás le había hecho desistir, ella merecía ser feliz, y el no era mas que un cobarde que no supo luchar por ella, era mejor no volverle a ver.

Aquella tarde estaba en el hospital por insistencia de Susana, sabía que estaba sola y que su madre era la unica persona en el mundo para acompañarle, le causaba lastima y asco a la vez, verla postrada en aquella silla de ruedas, pretendiendo dulzura, pero Terry tenía un gran corazón y no podía dejarla sola en un momento como ese a pesar de no haberle visto en poco mas de un año.

* * *

Eleanor y él acompañaron a la chica al funeral de su madre unas semanas después, Susana estaba desolada e irremediablemente sola, aquello ultimos días habían confirmado su peor temor, Terry, por mas que luchara nunca sería suyo; acabado el funeral de su madre se dejo caer sobre su cama, el pequeño apartamento que compartía con ella estaba oscuro, y la mucama se había marchado ya. Susana se incorporo con dificultad y se arrastro hasta la silla a la que había sido confinada años atrás, fue hasta la habitación de su difunta madre y saco unos cuantos objetos de su boudoir, seguido de una enorme botella de Brandy reservada para sus exclusivos invitados, tomo entre aquellas cosas una libreta en la que solía escribir poesia mientras bebia con grandes embestidas de la botella

_Querido Terrence, _

_Mi madre se ha marchado para siempre y mi corazón con ella, he de irme yo ahora, ella me espera al lado de mi padre en un hermoso jardín de azaleias, con ellos espero encontrar paz, lo lamento tanto Terry, debí haber sido comprensiva, desde aquella vez que te ví con los ojos cargados tocando tu armonica, aquella bella melodía que yo supe de inmediato era para quien amabas, pero no quise entender, no quise aceptar que no eras mio. _

_Se que he sido yo la causante de muchas de tus lagrimas, y por ello te pido mi mas sincero perdón, pero antes de despedirme quiero pedirte que la busques, se que la amas, con la misma locura que cuando te conocí, no pierdas la fe, los años han pasado pero se que aún puedes ser feliz. Te vi llorar muchas noches por ella, y hoy aunque tarde, me arrepiento de haber sido tu mas cruel verdugo, se que me odias y yo no puedo mas que comprenderlo, pero ve y busca a esa chica, busca a Candy, ve y encuentra la felicidad que yo te arrebate. _

_Querido Terry, te amo con locura, pero se que nunca serás mas que esta ilusion que me he creado, y hoy te dejo libre, no mas cartas, no mas llamadas, no mas lastima, solo quiero que busques en ti un poco de perdón para mi. Me alejo de tu vida, no puedo regresarte estos años que has perdido a su lado por mi culpa, pero he prometido no llorar mas, he prometido irme y encontrar allí un recuerdo calido de tus ojos, de tus manos tersas, de como un día me llamaste Susie, te quiero, te amo, y por eso quiero que seas feliz con ella, yo te cuidare desde donde este, velando porque tus sueños se hagan realidad. _

_Siempre tuya, Susana Marlowe._

Terry recibió la carta de Susana casi una semana después de su muerte, estaba en casa de su madre cuando un hombre le entrego el sobre de tonos nacar. No supo que pensar de aquella que tanto daño le había causado, pero de sus ojos brotaron dos grandes lagrimas, no por amor, ni por odio, sino porque en ese momento en su alma se liberabán las cadenas de la culpa que no le dejaban vivir en paz.

* * *

_Susana Marlowe, quien una vez fue la gran promesa de Broadway se había suicidado en su casa después de la muerte de su madre. _Anunciaba el periodico que Albert leía aquella mañana, _la joven actriz que en un accidente perdió su pierna, utilizo el revolver que una vez perteneciera a su padre William Marlowe y de un disparo en la sien acabo con su vida, es una pena ver partir a una joven tan hermosa. Esperamos ver la respuesta de quien fuese su prometido el también actor Terrence Grandchester. _Aquella nota era amarillista y de mal gusto, pero Albert no salía de su impresión, justo ahora que Candy había encontrado a alguien capaz de hacerla feliz, el bien sabido amor de su vida era libre de nuevo; Albert sabía bien que aquel compromiso había terminado muchos años atrás, el mantenía contacto con Terry a pesar de todo, pero era acaso lo correcto contarle a Candy aquella noticia, que pasaría con Cedric; el joven rubio inclino la cabeza sobre el escritorio, la felicidad de quien mas quería dependía de muchas cosas ahora y el no estaba seguro de que hacer.


	4. El amor de una madre

**Capitulo 3: El amor de una madre. **

Después de haber acompañado a Terry a la tumba de Susana, Eleanore Baker se fue a descansar a su apartamento, muchas cosas habían pasado en esos ultimos diez meses, y le preocupaba la tristeza de su querido hijo; era tan desdichado y ella se sentía tan inútil al no poder ayudarle, en su impotencia decidió escribirle al padre de este, el Duque era de quien menos quería saber, pero estaba desesperada por ayudar a su hijo.

Un par de semanas después recibió una carta, Richard estaba igual de preocupado, y le ofrecio a Eleonor enviar a su hijo por una temporada a Escocia, ella podía ir con él, el Duque se encargaría de que nadie les molestase mientras estuvieran en aquel lugar. Eleanore pensó aquella era una idea maravillosa, el aire del campo, la navidad frente a la chimenea, eso podría ayudar un poco al abatido corazón de su hijo.

Empezo a planear todo, Terry renego un poco con la idea del viaje, después de todo aquella maldita epidemia continuaba cobrando vidas por doquier, y los ensayos del teatro darían inicio en unas cuantas semanas, pero ella le endulzo con sus artimañas de madre y al final, incluso le había convencido de mudarse con ella, el apartamento era grande y ella se sentía sola.

Pocas semanas después nuestro heroe de ojos azules cual océano triste estaba empacando sus cosas, sus pertenencias eran pocas, unas cuantas cajas de libros, sus ropajes, algunos muebles y todos los libretos de las obras en las que un día estuvo. Eleanore le ayudaba entusiasmada

_-Terry hijo, porque no te adelantas, yo me encargo de terminar aquí- _Sugirio la dama

_-Como quieras madre, y gracias por todo otra vez- _

_-Oh hijo mio, soy yo quien debe agradecerte, me hace tan feliz que hayas decidido vivir a mi lado- _

Terry regreso unos cuantos pasos y abrazo a su madre, ella era dulce y tierna, siempre pendiente de su bienestar, le había compensado con creces aquellos años de ausencia y estar a su lado era sin duda lo mejor en su vida. El viaje sin embargo aún no le emocionaba, Escocia era hermoso, el aire fresco y demas cosas le agradaban, pero tenía tantos recuerdos de ella en aquel lugar, que no estaba seguro de poder resistir mucho tiempo; sin embargo estaba dispuesto a complacer a su madre.

Eleanor continuo empacando las pocas cosas que aún estaban en el apartamento, asegurandose de dejar todo listo; estaba rebuscando en los muebles cuando encontró un pequeño grupo de cartas atadas con una cinta, estaban olvidadas en lo mas profundo de aquella gaveta, sus labios se tensaron al leer el nombre impreso en los sobres _Candice White-Ardley, _la mujer no sabía que hacer en aquel momento, su hijo las había dejado ahí a drede?, las había olvidado acaso?, ella noto como algunas estaban teñidas de amarillo por los años mientras que en una de ellas, la primera, se veía todavía lo fresco de la tinta.

Su curiosidad era grande, y por amor a su hijo se atrevió a guardarlas en su bolso sin decir palabra, esto guardaba algo importante y era su deber de madre el saberlo.

* * *

Noviembre finalizaba, Terry y su madre tenían todo listo para partir a Escocia, pero ella debía hacer algo antes de partir. Días atrás se había tomado el atrevimiento de abrir las cartas que encontró, de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas pesadas al leer las lineas que con tanto amor su hijo dedicaba a aquella joven, realmente le amaba, su dolor era grande, aquellos trozos de papel amarillento mostraban los años de dolor que Terry había sufrido, ella sabía de aquel dolor de amor, noches enteras paso escribiendole a Richard cartas que nunca entregó, tenia las mejillas empapadas, no era justo que la historia se repitiera de aquella manera, algo tenía que hacer y sabía exactamente que.


	5. Una visita inesperada

**Capitulo 4: Una visita inesperada.**

Albert tomaba una taza de café sentado en su escritorio, todos se habían marchado, pero él necesitaba terminar unos documentos antes de regresar a Lakewood; desde la muerte de la tía Elroy trataba de pasar mas tiempo refugiado en su oficina, la casa estaba sola y triste sin ella y los muchachos.

Despejo su mente un poco sorbiendo de su humeante taza cuando alguien tocó a su puerta

_-Señor, hay una dama afuera que dice es urgente hablar con usted- _Dijo el cuidador

_-Sabes quien es?- _Pregunto Albert mirando su reloj, eran pasadas las seis de la tarde

_-Si...si señor es la Señora Eleanor Baker, la actriz- _

_-Dejela pasar- _Albert estaba sorprendido con aquella visita, sabía bien quien era, la madre de Terry.

La elegante dama subió las escaleras del despacho con rapidez, esto era impulsivo pero su corazón le dictaba con cada paso que hacía lo correcto. Albert le esperaba junto a la puerta, impaciente por saber las razones de aquella visita.

Se sentaron en su despacho, uno frente al otro, sin decir una sola palabra por algunos instantes hasta que Eleanore respirando profundamente se decidió de una vez por todas a soltar la verdad

_-Vengo a hablarle de mi hijo Señor Ardley- _

_-Puede llamarme Albert, Terry es un gran amigo, acaso le ha sucedido algo malo?- _

_-No en realidad, pero, si es muy importante- _

_-Adelante señora, puede decirme que pasa- _

_-Eleanore, por favor, llámeme Eleanore- _Dijo la dama sonrojada

_-Digame Eleanore en que le puedo ayudar- _

La expresión de Albert se fue deformando al escuchar el relato de la mujer que sentada frente a él parecía quedar sin aliento, estaba nerviosa, sus manos se movian torciendo un pañuelo a cada instante y su rostro sonrojado le delataba aún mas

_-Aquí estan las cartas, si gusta leerlas- _dijo ella

_-No creo que sea necesario, estoy seguro del amor que siente su hijo y...- _Albert se detuvo a pensar por un segundo. Era acaso correcto decirle a Candy, él bien sabía que a pesar de su silencio, todavía amaba a Terry con locura

_-Gracias, mi hijo le tiene gran aprecio, y se que usted es la persona que adopto a Candy- _

_-Así es, ella es mi hija adoptiva pero también mi amiga, por eso no se si es correcto...que...- _

_-Le ruego, como madre, que considere lo que le he pedido, mi hijo, él, yo, quiero verlo feliz de nuevo- _

_-La comprendo Eleanor, yo no quisiera mas que ver a Candy dichosa- _

La mujer le sonrio dulcemente, algo en ella le hechizaba, le recordaba la manera de implorar de su hermana que hacía tantos años había muerto, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, Candy estaba dejando atrás su doloroso pasado, el haber perdido a Terry; desde que había regresado de Chicago, exhausta de los meses que trabajo sin parar, había retomado su vida en el hogar, era acaso lo mejor perturbar esa paz con aquellas cartas que ahora quemaban su mano?.

_-En este momento no puedo mas que prometer que tomare una decisión antes de que usted y Terry partan a Esocia- _

_-Gracias, de mil formas gracias Albert, le aseguro que yo también tengo miedo, mi hijo no sabe nada de esto, de las cartas, de mi presencia en este lugar, pero, era lo correcto, lo se- _

Albert no pudo mas que asentir con la mirada aún perdida en sus pensamientos, se despidíó de ella con cortesía, su hijo y ella partían en menos de diez días y debía tomar una decisión.

Después de aquella visita le fue imposible concentrarse de nuevo en el trabajo, salio de la oficina llevando consigo las cartas de Terry; condujo sin prisa por los serpenteantes caminos que le llevaban a la mansión; la casa estaba en silencio, el servicio estaba reunido en la cocina cenando, así que subió a su cuarto para tomar una ducha fría.

Mientras tanto Eleanor trataba de disimular mientras peparaba una sencilla cena para ella y su hijo quien estaba en el teatro, deseaba con el alma que aquel amable hombre le hubiese escuchado, en su pecho estallaba una tormenta de sentimientos, quería mas que nada que Terry recuperara su sonrisa.

Albert bebía una copa de Coñac mientras caminaba por el jardín de las rosas, la noche había caido y el aire frío se colaba bajo su ropa haciendole temblar un poco, Candy estaba en su mente, ella y aquella maldita petición que le comprometía, sabía que lo correcto era callar, dejar todo en el pasado y permitirle a su amiga continuar con su vida, pero, una voz conocida en su cabeza imploraba equivocarse, entregar aquellas cartas y dejarle tomar a ella las riendas de su destino.

* * *

La fecha del viaje estaba cerca y Eleanor aún no recibía noticias de Albert, había empezado a perder las esperanzas, temiendo que su silencio fuera la perdición de su hijo; las maletas estaban preparadas, al igual que los boletos, pasaportes y todo aquello necesario, estarían un mes en Esocia aproximadamente.

El teléfono sonaba sin cesar en la sala de estar, ella sacudío su cabeza y atendío sin prisa

_-Residencia Baker-Grandchester diga?- _

_-Eleanore, es Albert- _Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, el momento que habia esperado llegaba

_-Si, lo escucho Albert- _

_-Quiero que sepa que he decido faltarle a mi cordura- _Ella respiro alterada _-Este fin de semana entregare las cartas a Candy- _

No pudo decir mas, sus ojos dejaban caer largas lagrimas de alegría, su hijo sería feliz de nuevo, estaba segura.


	6. Las heridas del alma

**Capitulo 5: Las heridas del alma**

Candy arreglaba su cabello frente al espejo, Albert le había pedido viajar a Lakewood a mas tardar el Viernes, se despidió de la Señorita Pony, la hermana Maria y Cedric con un beso y abordo el coche que le esperaba, nada en el mundo podría haberle preparado para lo que estaba por venir.

Albert le recibió con los brazos abiertos, adulandola entre risas por su pispireto peinado de aquel día, hacía frío pero la nieve aún no caía sobre los pastos, ambos amigos compartieron el almuerzo, charlaron sin preucupaciones; él le invito a cabalgar un poco al llegar la tarde.

Los caballos tomaban agua del riachuelo, Albert y Candy compartían risas recordando cuando se vieron por primera vez, pero el semblante de este cambio de repente

_-Candy, puedo preguntarte algo, y debes de ser honesta- _

_-Claro Albert, lo que quieras-_

_-Aún amas a Terrence Grandchester?- _La rubia se congeló, no esperaba aquella pregunta

_-Porque me preguntas eso?- _

_-Te ruego me digas Candy, con la verdad- _

Candy miro hacía el cielo, había tratado de no pensar en Terry durante mucho tiempo, había tratado de reemplazarlo en su corazón con Cedric, quien aún esperaba su respuesta acerca de su propuesta de matrimonio, pero aquellos ojos azules le perseguían en sueños, su recuerdo parecía ser indeleble dentro de su alma, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si aquello era todavía amor

_-No lo se, pienso en él cada día, en como estara, en si sera feliz- _

_-Candy, mi querida Candy- _La chica había empezado a llorar sin dejar de admirar las nubes que se paseaban por el azul del cielo

_-Dime Albert- _Dijo enjuagando sus lagrimas _-Por que quieres saber si aun lo quiero- _

_-Regresemos a la casa, algo allí te espera- _

El corazón de Candy palpitaba sin control mientras cabalgaba de nuevo hacía la casa, Albert iba frente a ella, aun temblando, pero ella había dicho lo que él esperaba, y sus lagrimas le habían revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Al llegar de nuevo a la imponente mansión, Candy había perdido la paz, estaba inquieta, esperando que Albert le dijera algo, el porqué de aquella pregunta, que era lo que le esperaba. Entraron a la casa y su amigo le pidió esperar en la estancia, Candy miraba por la ventana, las rosas estaban todas marchitas y el cielo que hacía unos minutos era azul se empezaba teñir de estrellas.

Albert la miro por un instante antes de hablar, aún temía la reacción de Candy

_-Esto es para ti- _Dijo mostrando en su mano las cartas de Terry

_-Que es esto?- _

_-Son para ti Candy, tomalas, yo estaré en mi cuarto si me necesitas- _

Candy tomo aquellas cartas amarillas en sus manos, todavía no entendía que pasaba, pero su corazón dio un brinco cuando leyo su nombre escrito en los sobres, era la letra de Terry.

* * *

Se tumbó en una silla frente a la ventana, su corazón estaba inquieto, sintiendo como el mundo giraba sobre sus hombros, las cartas ahora en su regazo parecían gritar su nombre, pero el temor apoderandose de sus manos no le permitía tomar el valor para abrirles.

La noche había traido con ella a la refulgente luna llena; Candy estaba escondida en su cuarto, aún indecisa de abrir aquellos sobres, miraba por la ventana mientras el fuego en su chimenea le tarareaba una melodia del pasado, se recostó en el divan junto a la chimenea, cubriendose del frío con una manta y con cariño deshizo el nudo de la cinta sujetando aquellos sobres.

Acarició el papel con ternura, abriendo por instinto la ultima carta del monton, la primera de muchas lagrimas anidó en sus pestañas

_Candy, _

_Han pasado meses desde la ultima vez que tuve la suerte de mirar tus ojos, el aroma de tu cabello, quisiera estuvieras a mi lado, el verano abraza con fuerza a la ciudad, cada tarde miro pasar a las parejas de enamorados caminando por el parque y no puedo mas que envidiarles, yo no tengo con quien compartir los días. _

_Se que fuí cobarde y no merezco nada, pero no puedo, oh mi querida Candy, si tan solo pudiera respirar ahora que no estas a mi lado, pero la vida me ha arrebatado lo que mas amo, y hoy no tengo fuerzas para seguir, se que odias que beba, pero no encuentró otra manera para dejar de llorarte, todo se ha vuelto imposible de llevar, tu recuerdo es lo unico que permite a mi corazón seguir latiendo, por ti vivo pequeña pecosa, por tus manos que un día se enlazaron a las mias. _

_No se si llegué a tener el valor de enviarte estas letras tan pateticas, pero se que te amo, y que no importa si nunca mas te pueda ver, este amor esta grabado en lo mas hondo de mi alma y siempre sera así. _

_Terrence_

* * *

Candy se abrazaba al papel, los años habían pasado con desden, mas el amor latía con fuerza en su pecho, Terry había sufrido tanto como ella con aquel adios; respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento robado por aquellas palabras; miro al fuego que revoloteaba alegremente y suspiro mientras extendía la segunda de las cartas

_Candy, _

_He encontrado de nuevo a mi madre, ella me ha ayudado a salir del abismo, y me ha confesado que tú estuviste cerca de mi en Chicago, ahora se que no fue un sueño, eras tu entre aquella multitud._

_Te he extrañado tanto, perdoname Candy, se que no soy lo que tu esperabas de mi, te he decepcionado...pero te prometo que volvere al teatro, por tí y por mi madre, por el amor que siento por ambas he de luchar por ser alguien de nuevo. Eleanore es maravillosa, estoy seguro que la querrías tanto como yo lo hago._

_Hay una sola cosa que no puedo hacer, y es regresar a ella, lo siento Candy, se que te deje ir por mi deber, pero no puedo alejar la realidad de mi mente, no es justo, Susana se sacrifico por mi y le estaré por ello siempre agradecido, pero no puedo estar a su lado amando a otra._

_Terrence_

* * *

Las horas se habían escurrido por los rincones de la mansion, Albert había perdido la batalla contra el sueño aún vestido en su cuarto, Candy aún estaba despierta, viendo por su ventana como el sol comenzaba a asomarse por entre los árboles; las decenas de cartas que Terry le había escrito estaban sobre su cama, les había leido una a una, llorando todavía por aquellas palabras, era el puñal girando sobre su herida.

Las cartas le habían enternecido, las primeras estaban llenas de historias, pero después se fueron transformando en poemas, pequeños fragmentos de las obras que él interpretaba, en ellas le declaraba su amor uncondicional, esto le robaba sonrisas mustias, su querido Terry, a quien sin poder ocultar mas aún amaba con locura, Candy sabía bien que volver a sus brazos no era simple cosa de salir de la casa y buscarlo, estaban las muchas otras cosas, era verdad que Susana había dejado de ser un impedimento para su amor, pero Cedric estaba presente en su pensamiento, no podía solo desecharle, él le había propuesto ser su esposa, y aunque no había dado una respuesta todavía, no podía consentir abandonarlo sin decirle nada.

Regreso al lado de su cama y releyó una de las tantas cartas ahí acostadas, sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo al leer uno de los fragmentos allí escritos

"_Yo creo que he visto unos ojos como los que he pintado en esta leyenda. No sé si en sueños, pero yo los he visto. De seguro no los podré describir tal cuales ellos eran: luminosos, transparentes como las gotas de la lluvia que se resbalan sobre las hojas de los árboles después de una tempestad de verano..." *_

_-Terry- _Suspiro antes de caer rendida sobre la cama.

Cerca del medio día y desesperado por saber algo, Albert entró a la habitación de Candy, estaba recostada sobre su cama, profundamente dormida, sus parpados delataban las lagrimas que había derramado horas antes, su corazón se redujo a cenizas al ver aquella escena, acaso había cometido un grave error?.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

* Pertenece a "Los ojos verdes" de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer


	7. Escocia

**Capitulo 6: Escocia**

Terrence Grandchester y Eleanor Baker, su madre, miraban por las ventanas del coche el paisaje de los campos de Escocia, estaban a pocos minutos de la vieja casona de campo de los Grandchester.

El lugar conservaba su aire misterioso y elegante, las habitaciones eran amplias y estaban decoradas de manera impecable, el Duque había dado la order de atender a sus invitados de la mejor manera, así que Terry y su madre se vieron atrapados en un remolino de atenciones un poco exageradas pero agradables.

El viaje había sido largo y ambos decidieron descansar un poco antes del almuerzo. Terry entro en su habitación y dejo caer las maletas sobre su cama, el aire fresco hacía maravillas con él, estiro su cuerpo como señal de placer y empezo a desnudarse poco a poco, un baño caliente le esperaba.

Eleanor por su parte jugaba como una niña en la gran cama dentro de su habitación, las almohadas eran suaves y los gruesos edredones estampados le invitaban a tomar una larga siesta, estaba agotada y en aquel momento a pesar de sus preocupaciones no había mejor manera de despejar su mente.

* * *

Después de un merecido descanso, madre e hijo tomaron un almuerzo ligero sentados en la terraza, charlaban animadamente, riendo con frequencía; Eleanor se regocijaba de ver a su hijo reír a carcajadas, hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía tan alegre. Terry por su lado sentía como un gran peso se liberaba de su cuerpo, su madre tenía razón, aquellas vacaciones se estaban convirtiendo en lo mejor de su vida en años.

A media tarde salieron a pasear por la propiedad, Terry le contaba a su madre sus aventuras de niño, como trepaba a los árboles, de cuanto aprendió montar en aquellas colinas, todo lo que recordaba de sus veranos en aquella gran casa, algunos recuerdos eran tristes, en especial porque su padre nunca estuvo presente, los negocios y el ducado no se lo permitían, sin embargo Terry no le guardaba mas rencor, había tenido grandes amigos en aquel lugar, Mark fue su compañero de juegos, su hermano y la madre de este fue para él como una nana, la que le cuidaba y llenaba de mimos desde pequeño.

Después de cenar fueron al gran salón, el fuego bailaba alegre sobre los maderos secos mientras ellos se acurrucaban bajo una manta, la mirada de Terry se ensombrecío al recordar el día en que él y su madre se habían encontrado muchos años atrás en aquel cuarto, ella, sabiendo bien la razón de aquella mirada, se atrevío a mencionarla

_-Recuerdo que ella estaba aquí cuando te busque hace años- _

_-Si, ella tenía mi libro de Romeo y Julieta, el que dejaste olvidado en el bosque- _

_-No lo sabía, pero recuerdo que ella estaba contigo aquel día, que nosotros...- _

_-Lo recuerdo madre, ese día fuimos felices juntos por primera vez en mucho tiempo...Candy estuvo conmigo aquel verano, fueron nuestros ultimos días juntos- _decía Terry mirando hacía el cielo

_-Hijo, no has pensado en buscarla- _

_-No puedo...-_

_-Pero, todavía la amas no es cierto?-_

Los ojos de Terry empezaron a derramar pequeñas lagrimas, apretaba los puños

_-Si, pero ella merece ser feliz, y yo le deje ir hace mucho tiempo por cobarde- _

_-Hijo, no digas eso, tu mereces ser feliz al igual que ella- _

Terry no contesto mas, sus ojos se habían cerrado tratando de ocultar las lagrimas, recordaba aquella noche que pasaron junto al fuego, el momento en que su corazón le confirmo su amor por ella, aquella maravillosa noche en que fueron felices uno al lado del otro; porque les había separado así el destino, porque no había tenido el valor de buscarla, de hacerla su esposa, de tenerla a su lado para siempre.

* * *

Horas después de aquella conversación Eleanor estaba sentada a la orilla de su cama, su hijo merecía ser feliz mas que nada en el mundo, y Candy del otro lado del océano tenía en sus manos esa felicidad. Para ese momento las cartas deberían de haber sido entregadas.

* * *

Terry había salido de la casa, galopaba con desesperacíon en la mirada, sus ojos aún lloraban, sus manos temblaban mientras que las palabras de su madre se repetían sin cesar en su mente, acaso el merecía la felicidad al lado de ella?, la noche oscura le cobijaba, sin pensarlo llegó al lugar donde un dia le robo su primer beso a Candy, aquellos labios tiernos, aquella bofetada; desmonto a su caballo, sentandose en la orilla a recordar aquellos momentos magicos vividos en Escocia junto a ella, acaso debía buscarla?, viajar a America, al hogar de Pony y decirle que su vida no tenía sentido sin su amor, el temor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, cerrando los puños Terry se recrimino por no poder estar a su lado como tanto lo anhelaba _-Candy- _gritó hacía el lago que parecía dormir aquella noche _-Candy- _una vez mas salió de sus labios, pero esta vez era como un quejido, era desdichado por no poder tenerle junto a él

_Porque no estas conmigo Candy, porque?, si pudiera tenerte entre mis brazos, si tan solo pudiera verte cada día mi vida sería diferente, maldigo la hora en que me aleje de tí, maldigo a Eliza por habernos puesto aquella trampa, a Susana por no dejarnos ser felices cuando al fin nos habíamos encontrado de nuevo, me maldigo a mi, por no haberte llevado conmigo cuando huí del colegio, por no haber esperado un poco mas en Chicago, por haberte dejado ir en New York. Candy, mi tarzan pecoso, es que acaso el destino hace de mi su juguete al hacerme sufrir por tí?, quisiera buscarte, pero tengo miedo, tanto miedo de que seas feliz al lado de alguien mas, de que no quieras saber de mi, de que ya no me ames. _

_Candy..._


	8. Decisiones

**Capitulo 7: Decisiones**

En America, Candy había despertado cerca del medio día, su cabeza dolía en exceso, desperto confusa, con deseos de llorar, pero su voluntad era grande; tomo una ducha fría y salio en busca de Albert, él le había entregado aquellas cartas, él podría darle las respuestas que buscaba.

Lo encontró sentado en la terraza tomando una copa de Whisky, le miro y respiro profundo antes de hablar, él parecía absorto en sus ideas, pero eso no importaba

_-Hola- _Dijo la chica

_-Candy, has despertado, me alegro-_

_-Quiero hablar contigo- _Dijo ella con decision

_-Lo se, y estoy listo-_

Candy busco la silla frente a su amigo, era hora de saber la verdad

_-Las cartas, son de Terry, acaso te las ha entregado él?-_

_-No, me las ha dado su madre, ella...y yo pensamos debías tenerlas- _

_-Y él?-_

_-El no sabe nada de esto Candy, ella me dijo que las había encontrado, y al darse cuenta de que eran vino a buscarme para que tú las tuvieras- _

Candy agacho la cabeza, no sabía muy bien que pensar

_-Entonces, él...-_

_-Se lo que piensas, pero te equivocas, Terry aún te ama, Eleanor me confeso esto el día que vino a verme-_

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron, la amaba

_-Albert, yo, no se que hacer-_

_-Candy, mi niña, tu me has confesado que aún le amas con intensidad, no es verdad?-_

_-...Si...- _Dijo con voz baja

Albert le miró tiernamente, el amor era en verdad el mejor de los remedios y el peor de las enfermedades

_-Entonces? Que esperas para ser feliz?-_

_-Yo...Cedric...él me ha propuesto matrimonio-_

Los ojos de Albert buscaron el cielo, no quería ver sufrir a alguien tan bueno como él, pero no merecía un amor no correspondido

_-Cedric...sabra entender-_

_-Albert, me prestas un coche para ir a New York mañana?- _Candy le sonrío a su amigo, no había mas que agregar, el azar estaba de su lado y a pesar del miedo estaba dispuesta a luchar una vez mas por ese amor que nunca le abandonó; nunca planeó herir a Cedric, pèro no podía mentirle, su corazón pertenecía a Terrence Grandchester

_-Candy, no puedo hacer eso- _

_-Pero Albert- _

_-Escucha, Terry esta en Escocia con su madre, hablare con George, él te llevara al puerto, te iras en el primer barco si es necesario mañana- _

Candy aún sorprendida se abalanzó sobre su amigo, la felicidad consumía cada centimetro de su cuerpo; debía marcharse de inmediato, tenía que buscar su ropa, explicar todo a la Señorita Pony y la hermana Maria, tenía que hablar con Cedric.

* * *

Regresó al hogar de inmediato, buscando a sus queridas madres para explicar todo lo que había pasado en sus dos días de ausencia, las cartas, como el amor parecía sonreirle de nuevo, las mujeres sin saber que decir al respecto, abrazaron a la rubia deseandole lo mejor; Candy había sufrido mucho durante su corta vida pero la misma parecía empezar a recompensarle por ello.

En su habitación volaban las prendas, no sabía que llevar, estaba emocionada, asustada, nerviosa, enamorada.

Una vez lista la maleta, Candy cabalgó hasta la propiedad de los Stevens, el sol comenzaba a mermar sobre los verdes campos, encontró a Cedric trabajando en los establos y lo llevo a un estanque cerca de la propiedad; él supo de inmediato que aquello no era lo que esperaba, lo podía leer en sus ojos verdes, pero decidido a que ella fuera feliz escucho sin un solo reclamo.

Candy hablo sin parar por unos cuantos minutos, Cedric con sus manos en los bolsillos se mordía los labios para no pedirle que se quedara, pero sabía bien que no sería capaz de vivir en paz sabiendo que le había robado la felicidad a alguien que lo merecía mas que nadie, suspiraba con dolor, sus planes habían sido hermosos, castillos en el aire que ahora se derrumbaban. Ella continuaba con su historia sin darse cuenta de que le hería con cada mencion del nombre de aquel hombre, pero ella no podía detenerse mas, era hora de hablar con la verdad.

Una vez terminada la conversación Cedric le abrazo con la mas sincera sonrisa, _ve con él, _le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, su alma dolía demasiado, le acompaño hasta el caballo y espero hasta que se marchase para llorar. Un par de años después conoció a su verdadero amor, era dulce y de ojos castaños, se enamoro de ella de inmediato, compró las tierras que un día soño fueran para Candy y vivió feliz hasta su muerte ya de viejo.


	9. El encuentro

**Capitulo 8: El encuentro.**

El puerto estaba casí vacío, era Lunes por la mañana y Candy miraba a su mejor amigo desde el enorme transatlántico, estaba lista para hacer el viaje de su vida, Albert le sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza, sabía que ella sería feliz desde ese momento y hasta el final de sus días.

Candy trataba de no llorar, estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido carmesí que resaltaba su melena rubia y el esmeralda de sus ojos, sus manos temblaban con insistencia, tenía de frente un viaje de almenos quince días.

* * *

Una semana había pasado y el Atlántico parecía sonreirle, Candy pasaba la mayor parte de sus días encerrada en el camarote, las cartas aquel que tanto amaba viajaban con ella, les leía una y otra vez, se enamoraba un poco mas con cada una, una de ellas en especial causaba estragos con su paciencia, era reciente, el impecable blanco del papel, las palabras en ella

_Candy, _

_Susana ha muerto, no se si deba sentir culpa, pero si así es, me perdonaran los dioses porque no la hay, ella me ha pedido buscarte, ser feliz a tu lado, cuanto quisiera poder serlo, tenerte junto a mi. Pero he de confesar que el miedo es mi dueño una vez mas, no quisiera mas que correr a tus brazos, pasar los días junto a tí en la colina de Pony, Candy, por que sigo siendo tan cobarde si lo unico que quiero es tenerte aquí._

_Mi madre me ha pedido que viaje con ella a Escocia, no se si sea lo correcto, ese lugar guarda mis recuerdos mas sagrados a tu lado, y no se si pueda resistir aquella casona, los caminos que recorrimos aquel verano, quiza sea hora de enfrentar a mis demonios, de verles a la cara de una vez por todas, quisiera derrotar a este maldito orgullo que siempre me hace perder lo que quiero._

_No se si Edimburgo sea la salida a todo esto, pero si Diciembre me encuentra en aquellas tierras, rezare por olvidarte, se que hay alguien mas en tu vida, me he enterado por Tom, ahora se que has encontrado un mejor camino, y yo tratare de honrar tu recuerdo dejandole ir con una sonrisa._

_Siempre tuyo, Terrence._

* * *

Las primeras semanas en Escocia habían sido alegres, madre e hijo compartían cada día, esperando como niños la navidad, la nieve se había apoderado de todo cubriendole de una palidez delicada. Salían a cabalgar cada tarde, ambos a su manera buscando despejar de reclamos sus corazones; por las noches leían junto a la chimenea las obras de teatro mas emblematicas, se turnaban, imitaban las voces, reían, dejando todo atrás.

Eleanor aún no recibía noticias de America, de alguna forma se había dado por vencida en su campaña de reunir a su hijo con la mujer que amaba, pero con el mismo esmero buscaba darle al menos un poco de consuelo.

* * *

Candy arribo a Edimburgo cerca de las diez de la noche, la nieve caía sin misericordía, pasaría la noche en una pequeña posada, a la mañana tomaría un coche con rumbo a su destino.

No logró conciliar el sueño, su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios, su mente una tempestad de ideas, cerraba sus ojos y le veía con claridad, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa un poco retorcida, sus cabellos castaños jugueteando con el viento, estaba tan cerca de él que le era dificíl respirar.

* * *

Después de desayunar Eleanor y Terry descansaban en el salón, afuera nevaba con insistencia.

Candy se aferraba al asiento del coche, estaba a escasos cinco minutos de la Villa de los Granchester, se mordía los labios para no desfallecer.

* * *

_-Señora, disculpe les moleste, pero alguien ha venido a visitarles- _Anunciaba la mucama desde la puerta

_-Quien podra ser?- _Pregunto Terry a su madre un poco desconcertado

_-No lo se hijo, pero supongo que no podemos negarnos- _Dijo Eleanor con un ápice de esperanza _-hagale pasar por favor- _

* * *

La joven mucama cerró la puerta tras ella, los segundos de espera fueron el mismo infierno para Candy quien esperaba ansiosa en el vestíbulo.

La joven regreso después de recibir la respuesta de los señores

_-Adelante joven, el señor Grandchester y la señora Baker le esperan en el salón- _

El momento había llegado

* * *

La puerta se abrío con fuerza y el rostro de Terry perdío el color cuando miro a la rubia que le miraba un poco cabizbaja desde el umbral.

El corazón de Candy parecía escapar de su pecho, allí estaba él, mirandole desconcertado y hermoso.

Los ojos de Eleanor no creían lo que veía, ella estaba ahí, justo ahí frente a ellos.

* * *

_-Candy- _Dijo Terry tratando de no tropezar, de creer lo que veía, era acaso un sueño?, ella le sonrío con dulzura

_-Terry, yo...yo he venido a buscarte- _

Esbozando una enorme sonrisa él se acerco a la joven de ojos esmeralda

_-Candy, yo...como-_

_-Creo que esto te pertenece- _Le dijo ella acercandose, en sus manos un puñado de cartas amarillas

_-Pero, como?- _Preguntó Terry aún mas confundido

_-He sido yo hijo- _Dijo la mujer mirandoles desde la puerta

_-Madre, tú, de donde has sacado esas cartas?- _

_-Perdoname hijo, no quise faltarte el respeto, las encontré en tu apartamento, las leí, y decidí que Candy debía saber lo que estabas sintiendo, yo, yo se las envie con Albert- _

_-Es eso verdad Candy?- _En su voz parecía colarse el enojo

_-Lo es Terry, Albert me las entregó hace unas cuantas semanas, él...- _

Terry suspiro y cambio su rumbo hacía el ventanal, trataba de no perder los estribos, aquellas malditas cartas eran privadas, eran su alma desnudam nadie debía leerles

_-Terry, hijo...yo, lo siento tanto, solo quiero que seas feliz- _Dijo Eleanor acercandose a su hijo

Los ojos de Terry se habían cerrado al igual que sus puños, una batalla se llevaba a cabo en su mente, Eleanor y Candy le miraban con terror, conocían bien su carácter, los segundos corrían lentos, el unico sonido perceptible en la habitación era el fuego chispeando sobre los maderos secos

Se volteo mirando a su madre, los ojos cargados, el alma libre

_-Gracias- _Dijo abrazandole con la mas grande ternura _-Gracias por ser mi madre- _

Eleanor dejo rodar dos grandes lagrimas abrazando a su hijo

_-Te quiero- _le susurro en su oido _-Ahora, puedes ser feliz- _Y sin mas salío corriendo de la habitación

Candy lo miraba con ojos llorosos, él con la mayor de las alegrias.

* * *

_-Candy, me amas?- _Se atrevio a preguntar despues de unos instantes

_-Mas que a mi vida- _Le dijo ella con una sonrisa

Terry por primera vez en muchos años se dejo ver llorar, se acerco a ella cubriendola con sus brazos _-Mi querida Candy- _susurraba con la cara hundida en su cuello. Ella también lloraba, pero por primera vez en su vida, era de felicidad, Terry tomo su rostro entre sus manos, enjuagando sus lagrimas con la punta de sus pulgares

_-Te amo- _Le dijo inclinandose para depositar sobre los labios de la rubia un intenso beso, el segundo de sus vidas, fundiendo así aquellas dos almas una vez perdidas en la eternidad del amor.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Albert había recibido una carta de Eleanor con las buenas nuevas y sonreía emocionado mirando hacía el jardín, su querida Candy era feliz.

Los días transcurrieron felices en aquella vieja casona que parecía sonreir al ver en su interior tanto amor, una familia reunida junto al fuego, Candy y Terry entrelazaban sus manos a cada instante, compartiendo complicidad y ternura, Eleanor estaba junto a ellos siempre que fuera prudente, le gustaba mirarlos compartir besos, caricias, era su paz ver la dicha que una vez mas brillaba cual chispa en los ojos de su hijo.

Las copas de champagne tintineaban emocionadas, El nacimiento de 1919 en sus puertas traía consigo los lazos de la felicidad, Terry abrazado a la cintura de su unico amor susurraba

_Siempre tuyo, siempre mia Candy._

Fin.

* * *

Gracias por leerme, espero este fic haya sido de su agrado.! n_n


End file.
